videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Emblem: Wildlands
Fire Emblem: Wildlands is an open world action-adventure/tactical role playing video game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch. Wildlands is set in the Timeline of Merak; the player controls the Avatar, who awakens from a hundred-year slumber to defeat Stratos, The Calamity Dragon before it can destroy the kingdom of Merak. Similarly to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, players are given little instruction and can explore the open world freely. Tasks include collecting multipurpose items to aid in objectives or solving puzzles and side quests for rewards. Wildlands' world is unstructured and designed to reward experimentation, and the story can be completed in a nonlinear fashion. A sequel was announced in 2019 and is currently in development. Gameplay Conversely to previous Fire Emblem games, Wildlands features a full open world with less emphasis on defined entrances and exits to areas. Similar to The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the player begins with little instruction, and is allowed to explore freely at their own pace. Wildlands introduces a consistent physics engine to the Fire Emblem series, letting players approach problems in different ways rather than trying to find a single solution. The game also integrates a "chemistry engine" that defines the physical properties of most objects and governs how they interact with the player and one another. These design approaches result in a generally unstructured and interactive world that rewards experimentation and allows for nonlinear completion of the story. Players explore the kingdom of Merak while controlling the Avatar. The player can perform many actions such as running, climbing, swimming, and gliding with a paraglider, although he/she is limited by his/her stamina. Throughout the adventure, the player procures items from the environment, including weapons, bows, and shields, which break after excessive use. Many items have multiple uses; for example, wooden weapons and armour can be set to light fires or collect incoming enemy arrows, and shields can be used as makeshift snowboards. Players can also obtain various food and materials, such as meat from hunted animals, wild fruit, and parts from defeated enemies. By cooking combinations of food or materials, the player can create meals and elixirs that can replenish a character's health and stamina, or provide temporary status bonuses such as increased strength or weather resistance. The Avatar's Light Slate can be used to mark waypoints on a map and take pictures. Early in the game, multiple rune powers are installed onto the Light Slate, including remote bombs; Magnesis, which can manipulate metal objects; Cryonis, which forms ice blocks on watery surfaces; and Stasis, which temporarily stops objects in time, allowing the player to build kinetic energy which is released once time resumes. While combat is done in veins of the past Fire Emblem games, Players may also defeat enemies without going into battle, such as rolling boulders off cliffs into enemy camps. Activating towers and shrines adds waypoints that the player may warp to at any time. Activating towers also adds the surrounding territory to the player's map, although location names are not added until the player explores that area. Shrines mostly consists of smaller challenges ranging from puzzles to battles against robotic opponents. Clearing these shrines earns Spirit Orbs, which can be traded at various "Goddess Statues" for additional health or stamina. Also scattered across Merak are various small puzzles that reveal the hiding places of Life Spirits; solving them earns Life Seeds, which can be traded in to expand inventory size for weapons, shields, and bows. Towns serve as hotspots for main quests, sidequests and shops selling various materials and clothing. Players can also form a party by recruiting travellers to their cause. Some of them provides the player with sidequests or hints while others must be taken from one town to another or start a conversation. Completing a certain number of quests will expand party size. Weather is dynamic and regularly changes. For example, colder environments damage a unit in battle unless he/she wears warm clothing or eats certain food, but players may take advantage of weather by throwing metal objects at enemies during thunderstorms to attract lightning. Players who own the correct Amiibo figures may scan them against their console to summon characters from previous Fire Emblem games to aid the player such as Robin from Awakening and Corrin from Fates. Plot Fire Emblem: Wildlands introduces a world marked by recurring conflict between the Heroes of Merak and the Creatures of Malice, an ancient race of primal beasts lead by Asriel, the God of Malce. Each time Asriel resurfaced, he was defeated by a princess and her followers with the help of her knight. Over time, Merak matured into an advanced civilization. Using their knowledge of technology, they prepared for Asriel's inevitable return by creating four massive animalistic machines called Divine Beasts and an army of autonomous, mechanical weapons called Guardians. Upon Asriel's return, four great warriors were given the title of Champion and tasked with piloting one of the Divine Beasts to attack and weaken him, while the princess and her hero used the Guardians to protect them while the hero struck Asriel down with the Falchion, allowing the princess to seal Asriel away. 10,000 years later, the kingdom of Merak had lost its technological greatness and reverted to a medieval state. Upon reading their ancestors’ prophecies, they learned the signs of Azriel's return and recovered the Divine Beasts and Guardians after excavating land throughout the kingdom. Key members of Merak's various cities—Olaf, a warrior from the mountainous town of Northhorn, Elise, a cleric from the village of Lakepool, Hayate, the most skilled archer among the people of Shikaze, and Rossana, the mage from the desert city of Nardak—were assembled to pilot the Divine Beasts as Celia’s Champions, while Princess Celia and the Avatar, her appointed knight and tactician, attempted to stop the evil using the same strategy as their ancestors. However, Asriel has summoned Stratos, The Calamity Dragon, who appeared from beneath Acura Castle, and with the help of the four Blight Dragons, possessed the Guardians and Divine Beasts, turning them against Merak. In the "Great Calamity" which followed, King Gaius, the Champions, and everyone in the Castle were killed, the castle town was destroyed, and the Avatar was gravely wounded defending Celia. Celia survived, and after having the Avatar taken to safety and hiding the Falchion, faced Stratos alone, using her magic to restrain it within the castle walls. 100 years later, an amnesiac Avatar awakens from within the Shrine of Resurrection. A mysterious female voice guides him/her to the now ruined Merak where he/she meets an old man who, after helping the Avatar adjust to the ruined world, reveals himself to be the restless spirit of King Gaius, the last King of Merak. The king explains to the Avatar that Stratos has been sealed in Acura Castle for one hundred years, but has continued to strengthen, and the king pleads for the Avatar to defeat it before it breaks free and destroys the world. The Avatar visits the locations of the Divine Beasts, regaining his/her memories as he/she meet the members of the Seven Heroes who helped him/her board the Divine Beasts to purge them of the monsters Asriel had created. The champions' spirits are released along with their Divine Beasts, and after offering their powers to the Avatar, pilot them once again, preparing them to attack Stratos once the Avatar storms Acura Castle. As the Avatar travels the world, he/she also comes across key areas that he/she and Celia travelled to in the past, eventually regaining all his/her memories. After obtaining the Falchion from the Lost Woods, The Avatar enters Acura Castle and defeats Stratos with help from the Seven Heroes and the Divine Beasts, but Stratos survived, and with it's consciousness transferred into the Heart of the Malice, manifests itself in its true form: an ethereal malicious monster called Dark Beast Gallius. Using Celia’s Bow of Light, the Avatar defeats Gallius and Celia seals Asriel away, restoring peace to Merak and allowing the spirits of King Gaius and the champions to finally depart. In the epilogue, Celia, while noting that Asriel is gone for the time being, realizes that Merak must be rebuilt and that she and the Avatar must begin the process themselves. If the player fulfils certain conditions, they unlock an alternative ending. Downloadable Content A season pass featuring two bundled downloadable content (DLC) packs: The Master Trials and The Ballad of the Champions. The Master Trials adds gameplay modes, features, and items. In the Trial of the Sword challenge, the Avatar fights through around 45 rooms of enemies and must finish each room before proceeding. The Avatar begins with no allies or equipment, but is rewarded with the True Falchion, a glowing variant of the Falchion that has greater durability and possesses a doubled damage stat if they complete the challenge. The pack also adds an option to play the game at a higher difficulty level, which adds ranks and raises the ranks of enemies. The enemies are more perceptive when the Avatar sneaks near them and slowly regenerate health in battle. New floating platforms throughout the land offer enemies to battle and treasure as a reward. The Hero's Path feature draws the player's path on the game's map, designed to help players determine places they have not visited. The player can also find the hidden Travel Medallion to save the player's current position as a single waypoint to which the player can transport the Avatar and his/her team at any time. New items include the Life Dragon Mask, which helps the player find Life Spirit locations, and other themed cosmetics related to previous Fire Emblem games. The Ballad of the Champions adds a new dungeon, original story, gear, and additional challenges to the game. It also introduces the Master Cycle Zero, a motorcycle-like vehicle that the Avatar can ride after players complete the pack's additional content. Category:Fire Emblem games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Open World games Category:Action-Adventure